User blog:LizardMaster178/First Few Drafts of Hollowbrook Falls
Prologue Standing towards the green lush of the spring leaves, the air bloomed towards me, brushing my hair to the side. My sky blue eyes glittered in the sun, staring towards its light. It burnt my eyes as I turned away. The lily pads on the small stream twinkled like stars, with unusual glittery dust on it. I watched nature as what it did best. The birds tweeted in glee, the insects munched on plants, snakes hunting on the ground ready to camouflage near the bark of the trees, squirrels chewing on nuts, and I just stood there, watching. Suddenly, I heard twigs snapping and the bushes rustling. I slowly crept towards where the sound was coming from, and out of nowhere, she quickly jumped out and surprised me. "Janine!" I screamed whilst breathing heavily. "Don't do that!" Janine stared at me. "I only came out to surprise you," she replied. "Alric, I thought you weren't supposed to be a scaredy cat." Her blonde hair waved against mine while the wind blew. I stared at her, laughing. All of a sudden, the wind burst with high breeze as it turned cold. Janine and I shivered and tried to run off to get to school. As we did, it only got worse and worse. When we got there, we saw a new girl walk towards the school. "Who's that?" Janine questioned, scratching her head. "I have no idea," I replied. "I think its someone new." I stepped forwards, looking at the new girl. Janine looked at me and nudged me. She coughed, staring at me. A new term was starting at school and things were already starting to get weird. Chapter 1 As the school bell rang, I rushed inside trying not to be late like last term. I ran as fast as I could, trying to keep up with my pace. I finally got into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late Mrs. Williamson," I said, apologising. She raised her head, staring at me. "Fine Alric," the teacher replied. "Sit." I sat down in that cold, rugged chair I sat in last year. I smiled at my best friend Chris, waving politely. Janine was sitting behind me, tapping my shoulder. As I turned slowly, she handed me a note. I unfolded it and stared into it, it saying: Have you seen Kathleen? I whispered to her. "No-- and why on a note?" I questioned, laughing quietly. I turned again, thus seeing Mrs. Williamson staring at Janine and I, also the entire class. Laughing a bit, the teacher yelled at me. "Get out of my classroom!" she shouted. I stood outside along with Janine, laughing. "That teacher is just so..." she was cut off as I saw my friend Kathleen walk by. "Kathleen?" I said. She kept walking. I turned to Janine, eyes wide open. As Kathleen walked down the corridors with a party dress on, I stared wide-eyed at Janine. "...What the hell?" The bell went for lunch. I walked outside with Janine and Chris, talking about Kathleen walking down the corridor with a hideous party dress. "So, you definitely saw Kathleen walk down that corridor with a dress on?" Chris asked, giggling a bit. Janine and I nodded. Our eyes were still wide-eyed. As the three of us walked, I suddenly saw Kathleen jump out of the bushes. "Boo!" she yelled, laughing. The three of us jumped in surprise. "Ah, Kathleen!" said Janine with her hand on her heart, breathing hard. "You scared us!" Later at lunch, we told Kathleen about her walking down the corridor with a party dress. "A party dress?" she replied, her eyes staring into Janine and I. "...But, I was late for school! I was getting ready around that time!" My eyes stared into Janine, smacking my head. Did I really see Kathleen like that? I thought. "A dream?" Chris responded. I shook my head. "No, Janine was here with me too!" I commented. I remembered the new girl Janine and I saw this morning. "Did you see that new girl?" asked Kathleen. I nodded along with Chris and Janine. Whilst talking, the new girl actually walked up to us. "Hi there!" she smiled. Suddenly, my heart stopped for a beat. I stared at the new girl, smiling. She was attractive! I thought. "Erm, may I sit?" questioned the girl. All of us nodded. "So, I'm Alric. This is Kathleen, Janine and Chris," I pointed. "What's your name?" I said, staring at her smiling. "Cynthia," When all of us had lunch with Cynthia, we all started to be pretty good friends with her. "Cynthia, we have a secret abandoned cabin in the forest which is our secret hideout," Kathleen revealed. "Wanna come?" she asked. Cynthia nodded with a smile. "Sure!" Chapter 2 As we all headed towards our secret hideout, Janine followed close by. "Why do we have to show her? We barely know her!" she yelled. "Hush!" whispered Chris. We padded across the murky brown forest floor, stepping gently on the fallen autumn leaves. Suddenly, we heard a twig crack nearby. I slowly turned and looked around, but nothing was there. Turning, I quickly saw a face of a man. "Ah!" I screamed. It disappeared out of nowhere. "What?" questioned Kathleen, blinking. The four of them stared at me. "Erm, nothing..." I replied. Did I really see something? I thought. I slapped myself, trying to focus. All of us carried on walking towards the cabin. As we did, the five of us headed inside. "Wow!" Cynthia pointed out. "This is amazing!" she admired. The cabin was filled with cobwebs and spiders, but however, in the living room, it had a cozy green, rugged carpet with a hazel brown settee couch. It also had a black modern high-tech TV with an Xbox 360 along with a DVD player. In our small kitchen, it was filled with soft, black tiles which even heated up when we felt cold. With a white fridge, it also had light brown cupboards with black handles. Our bathroom was small with only a white toilet, sink and bath. However, we had too bedrooms, one which Janine and Kathleen slept and one were Chris and I slept. We all decided to skip school and have fun in our cabin. Dancing to music, all of us laughed in glee as Chris passed some snacks. "Thanks!" I said. Suddenly, the music stopped playing as the lights went off. "...What the?" muttered Janine. Cynthia tried to find what was wrong, but we only saw her disappearing into the shadows outside as she checked. Next thing we heard was screaming. Sounding like murder, we all head outside running as fast as lightning. My eyes opened wide to see what was on the floor. Blood! Chapter 3 I headed over to see Cynthia on the floor covered with blood. We all yelled and screamed, heading over to help the girl who was only new to our school. The ground was filled with stained red blood as her leg was bleeding. Chris pulled Cynthia's trousers up to see a knife-like stab in it. "Oh no!" he feared. "She has been stabbed!" As we got to the hospital, Cynthia's mother and sister headed by. "What has happened?" her mother asked. Chris explained it all as Kathleen and I rocked in the corner in the waiting room. "This is all my fault!" expressed Kathleen. "I shouldn't have suggested we went to our cabin in the first place!" she cried. I shook my head. "No!" I replied. "It wasn't any of our faults! However, who ever did it shall--" I was suddenly cut off as the nurse walked by towards us. "She's fine," revealed the nurse. I suddenly let the fear run away in relief. "Cynthia is resting. It was only a little stab, nothing serious, but we've gotten the police to investigate." Kathleen headed over to Cynthia's mother. "I'm really sorry Ms. Leon!" she cried to the adult. "Don't worry! I'm just happy she is safe and she has new friends here!" Ms. Leon replied with a smile. I worried who ever did that to such an innocent girl. Who would do such a thing? I thought. As I turned, I saw a poster on the wall, reading: WANTED: DIMITRI DIABLO ALIVE OR DEAD. WILL PAY £5000. Only one thing rang in my mind: could it be Dimitri Diablo? Chapter 4 A few days later, Cynthia was released from hospital. I questioned her about what she saw before she got stabbed. "Well, I was going to check the electricity, but I turned around to see a man dressed in black - also with a mask - staring at me with a knife. That's the last thing I saw," she explained. I gasped. I helped her get to school and sat her down in our science classroom. "Sit down you two!" shouted the teacher. "Sorry we're late Miss. Vega!" I replied whilst sitting down with Cynthia. As the teacher got on with the lesson, I whispered. "That's what you defintely saw?" I questioned. Cynthia nodded in reply. At lunch, I sat down with Cynthia, Janine, Kathleen and Chris. "Alric," said Chris. I turned. "What happened with Cynthia?" he asked. Cynthia and I explained everything. They all gasped. "We couldn't go back to our hideout - could we?" Kathleen commented. I shrugged. "I don't know!" Category:Blog posts